


Random Oneshots

by YourWorstNightmaare1



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series), Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Random - Freeform, Randomized Oneshots, Tags will be added in each chapter, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWorstNightmaare1/pseuds/YourWorstNightmaare1
Summary: I'm trying something new.Each chapter will be completely random. Characters, type of oneshot, relationships, everything.
Relationships: Relationships will be added in chapter title
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Everything Will Be Okay (Mahiru x Byakuya)

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of major character death, implied/referenced homophobia, nightmares, past Hiyoko x Mahiru, grief, sadness

Mahiru was, once again, sitting on her bed, sobbing her eyes out.

She’d just woken up. She’d dreamt of the times when she and Hiyoko would take baths together, and then Mahiru would help Hiyoko put her clothes on after. That time had been wonderful. They both were so naive. They thought nothing would ever go wrong. That they'd be together forever, and nothing would get in their way.

Those hopes had been shattered when Hiyoko had been shot and killed, simply for being who she was in public.

The person who did it was never caught.

Mahiru had been devastated. The love of her life, the one person who made her truly happy, had been taken from her so suddenly, at a time when Mahiru needed her most.

It had been ten years ago. She knew she should already be over it. She was married to someone else now, and she wouldn't trade him for the world. It was selfish of her to keep doing this to him.

She took a deep, shaky breath, wiping the tears away. She tried to calm down. Now was not the time to be crying. She had to get ready.

Someone sat down beside her. She quickly looked up, surprised. Byakuya was staring at her with his usual, cold expression.

But, beneath that, she could see his concern. She almost smiled. Byakuya was like a puzzle, and it was one she’d solved a long time ago. He truly cared, even though he’d never admit it.

When it came to emotional stuff like this, Byakuya was better with actions than words. He wrapped his arms around Mahiru and pulled her close. She returned the hug, relaxing.

He ran a hand through Mahiru’s hair, undoing a few of the knots and straightening it out a bit. She smiled. He was already dressed and ready for the day, as he usually was.

They sat there for a moment, Byakuya just playing with Mahiru’s hair. Eventually, Byakuya spoke.

”What’s wrong?” he said hesitantly. He chose his words carefully, not wanting to upset Mahiru on accident, as he had a habit of doing.

”I… had a bad dream,” she answered, not moving. She loved being held like this. Moments like these were rare with Byakuya, and she treasured each one.

Byakuya nodded, not sure how else to respond. He hated being unsure of things, but now was not the time to show that.

He moved back a bit, and Mahiru let go. She was disappointed that it had ended so soon, but was grateful that Byakuya was willing to deal with her.

She let out a soft squeak of surprise as Byakuya pressed his lips to hers. She quickly returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around Byakuya’s neck.

Neither of them moved, enjoying the comfort of being with the other.

They eventually broke the kiss, staring at each other. Mahiru felt much better. She always did when she was with Byakuya.

Everything was going to be okay.


	2. Something Sweet (Cross!Sans x Ginny Weasley x Pinkie Pie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny gets into a fight with her brother. Her boyfriend and girlfriend comfort her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Hurt/comfort and mild smut  
> Also, they're human in this.

Ginny froze, then slammed the door open, running out of the room and letting it shut behind her. She ignored Ron apologizing and shouting at her to come back.

How _dare_ he say that to her? She was _pissed_. She was never going to forgive him for this. _Never_.

She heard footsteps behind her. She recognized them as her mom’s. “Ginny, wait!” Molly said, trying to catch up.

Ginny just Apparated away. Her anger was already starting to wear off, and her brother’s words began to hurt more. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes and she looked up at the bakery in front of her.

She’d left Harry over a year ago. They were still working things out with the kids. She’d gotten over him quickly enough. She had been starting to lose interest in him near the end, anyway.

She and Ron had gotten into a fight. Ron had always blamed her for every one of his problems. It wasn't fair. She loved and cared for him and helped him, and all she got in return was jealousy and anger.

Their most recent fight was about Harry again. Of course, it was. Ron just couldn't seem to let it go for whatever reason.

It didn't matter. She didn't care.

She also didn't care that she’d just Apparated into the middle of a Muggle street. It was getting dark, so not many people were around to see her. She quickly realized her mistake, however, and went into the bakery before anyone saw her. It was closed, but that didn't matter. She wasn't here to buy anything.

The door was already unlocked for her, and she smiled a bit. She was glad her girlfriend hadn't forgotten, especially since she had locked Ginny out several times before. Thinking back on that made her smile through her tears, which she hadn't realized were falling down her face.

She wiped them away, going up the stairs and into the apartment above the bakery. She was a bit late due to the fight, but it would be fine. She was lucky they were patient.

The lights up here were on, unlike the ones in the bakery. She could hear voices from the bedroom, which she recognized immediately. That made her smile more. The tears kept falling as she approached the door and opened it.

Her partners were sitting on the bed, talking. They went quiet when she stepped inside, though. Cross frowned.

“Gin?” he said, worried. “What’s wrong?” Her boyfriend stood up and went over to her. She tried to wipe the tears away again, but it was useless, so she gave up.

“Nothing. I'm- I'm fine,” Ginny said, smiling weakly. Her smile now felt and looked forced. She knew that would just make Cross more upset.

Cross sighed and picked her up with ease, walking over to the bed. Ginny leaned against him, wrapping her legs around his waist and relaxing. He sat down, keeping her in his lap. “... Do you wanna talk about it?”

She shook her head and buried her face in his chest. Cross seemed to understand, going silent again.

Ginny felt a soft hand grab hers and she looked up. Pinkie was sitting next to them, holding Ginny’s hand and smiling. Ginny smiled back, staring at Pinkie. She felt much better now.

They stayed like that for a while, none of them saying anything. Ginny found herself drifting off slightly. She forced herself to stay awake, though, not wanting to miss what she came here for.

Cross noticed the fact that Ginny had calmed down and smiled. He cupped her jaw with his hand and carefully tilted her head to look at him. He glanced at Pinkie, then back at Ginny. “Do you mind if we switch things up a bit today? Maybe we can have you and Pinkie switch places?”

Ginny blushed a bit and nodded. “I'm fine with that,” she said, her voice noticeably softer than it usually was. Cross’ smile widened.

“Do you wanna start now?” She nodded again, her excitement growing.

She felt Pinkie move onto Cross’ lap behind her and wrap her arms around Ginny’s waist. Pinkie rested her head on Ginny’s shoulder, nuzzling her neck.

Cross gently kissed Ginny, his other hand going down to her thigh and resting there. Ginny kissed back, already opening her mouth.

He opened his and she slid her tongue into his mouth, closing her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Cross’ neck.

She tensed a bit upon feeling Pinkie’s hands in her shirt, but quickly relaxed. The smaller dragged her fingers up the sides of Ginny’s stomach, pausing just below her ribcage and going down.

Pinkie started kissing Ginny’s neck. She licked and sucked in specific places, too.

Cross pulled away. He ran a hand through Ginny’s hair, the other one remaining on her thigh. It was moving, though, toward the inside of her legs.

Ginny’s face and ears were red. She stared up at Cross. Pinkie was still touching her, her hands seeming to go higher each time. Eventually, the pink-haired girl decided to pull off Ginny’s shirt, leaving her in her bra. Ginny shivered.

Cross reached behind Ginny, undoing her bra and pulling it off, too. Of course, they’d both already seen Ginny without her clothes on plenty of times before, but she still couldn't help blushing more, especially as Cross’ eyes drifted down to her chest.

Pinkie’s hands moved up again, cupping Ginny’s breasts. Ginny squeaked, trying to look back at Pinkie.

Pinkie began to massage Ginny’s boobs with her thumbs. Ginny gasped softly, biting her lip. God, this was already amazing. It always was, and it always surprised her.

She buried her face in Cross’ neck, doing the same thing Pinkie was doing to her. He chuckled and started to rub her lower back. Ginny let out a quiet moan at the feeling. She was starting to soak through her underwear.

Suddenly, Pinkie stopped and moved away from Ginny, off of Cross. Ginny was confused. She looked at Pinkie, who only smiled innocently.

Cross lifted Ginny up slightly, holding her again as he moved fully onto the bed. He sat cross-legged in front of the pillows, then turned Ginny around so she was facing away from him and set her down.

Pinkie was now right in front of Ginny. She leaned in and left a hickey on Ginny’s neck.

Pinkie trailed kisses down Ginny’s neck and collarbone, then down the center of her chest. She paused at the bottom of Ginny’s sternum, looking down at her legging. Pinkie started to pull them down, noticing the stain that had begun to form on them with a small smirk.

Ginny watched, unsure of what else to do. Cross started moving his hands up and down Ginny’s sides.

Once her leggings were out of the way, Pinkie removed her underwear, too, and went back to kissing. She made another hickey in the spot where she'd stopped, then continued down, shifting her position the lower she got.

Ginny stared, her face growing hotter with every kiss.

Pinkie paused once she made it all the way, not touching Ginny’s pussy just yet. Instead, she looked up at Ginny.

“Ready~?”


End file.
